The Protector
by Kylebf1432
Summary: Six year old Rachel and Quinn were once best friends, until the accident happened.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: First Fanfiction and I want this to appeal to you guys so criticisms is encouraged and thanks for reading.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own Glee or any characters mention in this story.**

_**Preview:**_

Young Quinn and Rachel were always close since preschool. They were inseparable ever since, always by each other's side. But one day Quinn was staying at Rachel's house and they were outside playing in the middle of the streets without a care in the world. Both being oblivious to the drunk driver speeding towards them. "Look out!" Quinn heard then turned and saw the car only a few feet away heading straight towards Rachel. At the last few seconds Quinn ran towards Rachel and barely pushed her out of the way before getting hit herself. "Quinn!" running towards Quinn's lifeless body. Tears streaming down her face, "Quinn..." she sobbed out while the medics pulled her away from her friend. She watch the ambulance speed towards the hospital feeling hopeless and guilty not being able to help her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I will try to upload a chapter each week. Thanks for reading. Don't own Glee or any characters mentioned.**

_**Chapter 1:**_

**Rachel's POV**

Now it's my second year of high school and I haven't spoken to Quinn since the accident. I felt guilty each day that pasted when Quinn was still in the hospital. Quinn's parents wouldn't let me visit her because they blamed me for Quinn getting hurt. She was in a coma for a few months, had cuts and bruises all around her body which terrified me. Each year that passes without knowing if Quinn was going to be okay was driving me insane. I wish I could back and prevent this from happening or at least switch places with her so she doesn't have to suffer anymore. I hope that I get to see her again and gives me a chance to apologize and forgive me for what I've done.

But until that day comes I'm trying to avoid slushie facials for the rest of my high school career and make it on Broadway as Barbra Streisand's most iconic role; Fanny Brice. Now that McKinley has a glee club I have decided to show my talents in each show choir competition and being very competitive means that I will get all solos and female leads in ballads. But being the leader puts me at the very bottom of the social latter with only five other members, we don't meet the requirements which is to have at least twelve members. Finn and I will try and recruit some people later.

(First Period)

As I walk to first period early, not wanting to tarnish my perfect attendance. I see a cheerleader talking to Ms. Williams. As other students started to pour into the classroom I was coming with songs that would show off all of the glee clubs' voices.

As Ms. Williams stood up, "Alright class we have a new student, her name is Quinn Fabray. Why don't you take seat next to Rachel? Rachel raise your hand please." My eyes widened as the realization hit me and I froze up.

Quinn turned around and smiled softly at me as she made her way towards. "Hey Rach it's nice to see you again." I just stared at her not knowing what to say.

"Hey." I managed to squeak out. I let out a breath of relief when Quinn turned towards our English teacher as she started class. After not being able to focus at all during class, the bell finally rang and students started to leave to their next class.

I was heading towards the door when I felt someone grab my arm. I turned slightly towards Quinn, "Hey can we talk at after school?" I just nod and she smiles at me and starts to make her way to her next class. My heart beating really fast, not being able to believe that Quinn is actually here. Ignoring the feeling, I shake my head slightly to clear my head and go to my next class.

(Lunch)

After getting my lunch and sitting down with the rest of the glee club, I see Quinn talking to two other cheerios Brittany and Santana. I'm their main target on the slushie facials and giving me degrading names like manhands.

Quinn spotted me and she makes her way towards me ignoring all of the weird glances by the other cheerios and sits next to me. "Quinn you probably shouldn't sit with us unless you're okay with getting a slushie thrown in your face."

She frowns, "I want to and who does that to you?"

"Mostly the jocks but we get used to it." Motioning to the other glee club members.

"Well I can I join glee club. I have a decent voice and can dance so..."

Finn beamed, "Yeah we need some more members before sectionals and it would be cool if you could get some of the cheerleaders to join."

"I could probably get Britt and S to join so Rach do I have to audition?"

I look at her, "Yeah, you can perform in auditorium for Mr. Schuester so have a song prepared after school and I'll walk you to the choir room."

As I get up to leave the cafeteria, Karofsky and Puck throw grape flavored slushies at me and walk away laughing at me, "Later loser."

I run towards my locker and get my extra clothes and go to the bathroom to clean myself. I wasn't expecting Quinn to run after me help me clean up. She was cleaning my face with a warm towel, "I can't believe they do this to you." I hear her mutter.

I watch her silently and I blurted out, "Why are you helping me?"

She stares at before continuing to get the slushie out of my hair, "Well we're friends right."

"But Quinn I don't deserve your friendship, I hurt you in the past and I'm not doing it again." As I cross my arms with pout on my lips.

She goes quiet for a moment and the starts laughing, "Quinn I'm serious I don't want you getting hurt." Frowning slightly.

After calming down, "Rachel you're not getting rid of me that easily."

"Come on change and then we can talk later in glee club ok." Her voice softening. I nod and she walks out of the bathroom and disappears into the crowded hall ways.

_**Author's Note: Next chapter is glee practice and what do you think Quinn wants to tell Rachel. Telling you now that I'm going to slowly build their friendship into a relationship. Just a heads up and thanks for reading.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Thanks for the advice and hope you enjoy reading and sorry for not uploading sooner. Don't own the song mentioned. The song is Tell Me That You Love Me by Victoria Justice. Flashback is in italics. **

_**Chapter 2:**_

**Rachel's POV**

Quinn and I are walking towards the choir room, "Have you thought of the song you're going to sing yet?"

Quinn turned to me and smiled, "Yeah, actually I was hoping you could sing it with me."

"I would be honored."

"It's the song we used to sing together when we were little."

I blinked as I remembered the first time Quinn sang the song that she wrote for me. It was a few months before the accident, it was my birthday. That song was the best gift I have received because how much emotion was put into it.

_Quinn: Oh yeah, yeah_

_The situation turns around  
Enough to figure out  
That someone else has let you down  
_

_Both: So many times  
I don't know why_

_Quinn: But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

_So tell me that you love me yeah_

I snapped back into reality and Quinn is singing her part in front of the glee club. She's singing so beautifully that I almost forget to sing my part.

_Both: And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say_

_Quinn:_ _Tell me that you love me anyway_

_So tell me that you love me anyway  
Whoa, whoa oh_

_Waking up beside yourself  
And what you feel inside  
Is being shared with someone else_

Quinn smiles at me while she sings just like when we younger and for a second I see my best friend and I forgot that I even hurt her.

_Both:_ _Nowhere to hide  
I don't know why_

_Quinn:_ _But I know we can make it as long as you say it_

The rest of the club is looking between us a little confused.

_Both:_ _So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure  
There's nothing left to say_

_Quinn:_ _But tell me that you love me anyway  
Show me look what we found turn it around every day  
I can hear what you say  
Now I know why, know we can make it_

_Both:_ _If you tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
And maybe if you take one more..._

_So tell me that you love me yeah  
And tell me that I take your breath away  
Maybe if you take one more then I would know for sure_

_Quinn:_ _There's nothing left to say  
But tell me that you love me anyway _

As Quinn's voice rings out, everyone starts to clap and cheer, Mr. Shue gets up smiling brightly, "Wow Quinn you have a great voice and it would be an honor to welcome you to the New Directions."

"Thanks Mr. Shue, can't wait to perform at sectionals."

Some of the glee club members gave Quinn weird looks but shrugged and went back to their own conversations. I lead Quinn to a seat, Mr. Shue started his lesson, "Okay guys, it's great that Quinn has decided to join us but we are still a few members short and we need ideas."

Kurt's hand shot up, "We don't need to worry about not having enough members for sectionals because Quinn has some friends that would love to join."

"Yeah and I will try to get some of the football players to join."

Mr. Shue nods, "Okay let's start preparing our winning setlist for sectionals."

(After Glee Practice)

After practicing a few dance numbers for sectionals, glee practice was over and Quinn and I are walking towards the parking lot.

"So Rach do you want a ride home? It's pretty late and I don't want you waiting for your dads alone."

"Sure let me just tell my dads not to pick me up." Quinn grabs my free hand and leads me towards her car. She opens the door for me before walking to her side.

"Thanks." She nods and starts the car quietly and starts to drive.

After a few seconds of complete silence, I blurted out, "So Quinn what did you want to tell me when we were in the bathroom?" As I turned to look at her.

She sighs, "I want you to stop beating yourself up because of the accident."

I stay silent so she continues, "It wasn't your fault and that's that, no arguing okay." She glances at me before turning back to the road.

I stay silent the rest of the ride home only talking to give directions. When I see my house and she stops the car. We both get out and she walks me to the door, I whispered, "I just want us to be best friends again like nothing happened. And that your parents never separated us." My voice cracks, tears falling down my face without permission.

She just stares at but she surprised me by pulling me into a hug, "We can still be best friends, just forget about the past and we can start again." A single tear falls down her face. I never liked it when she cried.

She starts wiping away my tears and gives me a sad smile, "Let's start slow and we will be best friends again, I promise." She holds out her pinky.

I link our pinkies together and smile back at her before letting go and walking into my house and watched her car slowly disappear.


End file.
